


pink blossom

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “kamu pernah ciuman nggak sebelumnya?”pertanyaan asal dari jinhyuk membuat sejin menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diteguknya. ya tolong, siapapun bakal kaget diberi pertanyaan modelan begitu oleh g-gebetan.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965223
Kudos: 2





	pink blossom

“kamu pernah ciuman nggak sebelumnya?”

pertanyaan asal dari jinhyuk membuat sejin menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diteguknya. ya tolong, siapapun bakal kaget diberi pertanyaan modelan begitu oleh g-gebetan. apa maksudnya doi sedang ngode? atau murni penasaran saja? mereka memang kadang ngobrol tentang peristiwa menarik yang terjadi di masa lampau dan berbagi tmi tiap ada waktu untuk bertemu di sekolah, namun sejin belum terpikir menanyakan siapa cinta pertama jinhyuk, eksistensi pacar-pacar dia yang sebelumnya, dan (kalau benar-benar ada,) apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan bersama … termasuk c-ciuman. alasan pertamanya jelas karena privasi sih. masih banyak yang ingin sejin ketahui dari jinhyuk; dan masalah cinta-cintaan bisa lah ditanya belakangan … kalau mereka sudah siap membeberkan aib masing-masing. hehe. alasan lain? ya … sejin cuma nggak mau kelihatan cemburu begitu jinhyuk menceritakan orang lain yang pernah singgah di hatinya … bocah banget kan :/

“eh sori.” jinhyuk langsung merasa bersalah, kemudian mengambil tisu di saku untuk membantu sejin mengeringkan area sekitar mulut dan pipi yang basah akibat semburan. “pertanyaanku barusan ngaco. abaikan saja.”

“nggak ngaco kok, aku cuma kaget kamu tiba-tiba tanya soal itu.” jelas sejin, jujur-jujuran saja karena ia juga ingin tahu apa yang membuat jinhyuk terdorong menanyakan pengalamannya berciuman. seperti sudah kebiasaan, sejin otomatis mengusap-usap kepala jinhyuk seperti menyampaikan secara tersirat bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, kalau mau cerita ya cerita saja.

“ _hng._ aku mau mengakui sesuatu, tapi janji jangan ketawa ya!”

seruan jinhyuk justru memancing tawa terlebih dahulu. tidak biasanya jinhyuk panik begini, biasanya ia pede sekali mencari 1001 cara untuk membuat sejin terhibur. lihat saja cara duduknya yang tidak santai itu, juga telinganya yang makin lama makin memerah. sejin tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang telah terjadi, jadi ia memilih duduk tenang dan mendengarkan apapun yang akan diceritakan jinhyuk.

“tadi pagi … ada teman sekelas yang menghampiriku lalu tanya semacam, ' _oi jinhyukie kasih tips dong gimana biar pacar ketagihan sama ciuman kita_ ' ya ampun aku malu banget??? plis, dikiranya aku _expert_ apa soal ciuman??? hanya karena aku anak teater yang biasa mantengin drama dan digosipin punya p-pacar, bukan berarti aku langsung jadi spesialis percintaan.” jinhyuk menutup muka dengan kedua tangan, agak-agak sungkan menatap sejin langsung padahal sejin-nya biasa aja. ia justru teralihkan dengan fakta lain dan berpikir, ' _wah. jinhyuk digosipin pacaran sama siapa? sama saya? nggak mungkin lah ya. perasaan kita nggak nempel-nempel amat, bergaulnya masih seperti teman main biasa._ ' (yang mana adalah sebuah pembohongan publik karena semuanya juga bisa lihat kalau sejin dan jinhyuk punya sesuatu yang spesial … yang bisa bikin orang lain salah paham. siapa lagi coba yang berani ngusap-usap dan cubit-cubit pipi sejin selain jinhyuk? yang berani ngajak sejin naik sepeda butut dan capek-capek jalan kaki keliling kota padahal sejin /yang itu/ terkenal sebagai tuan muda yang disegani dan sering diantar jemput pakai mobil bagus. _hoovt_.)

“lagian! aku tuh cuma pernah ciumin adek-adek bayi sama bocil-bocil yang ada di _daycare_. gimana ceritanya bikin orang ketagihan ciuman … ha ... ha … geli juga.”

sejin sontak bertanya, “loh jinhyukie beneran belum pernah ciuman?” sambil menunjuk-nunjuk area bibir. kalau boleh jujur, sejin sempat berspekulasi kalau jinhyuk belum merasakan sekalipun yang namanya bermesra dengan pacar — bukan, bukan karena jinhyuk menggemari animasi dan kerap mengklaim beberapa karakter sebagai 'pacar dua dimensi', itu stereotip jelek yang tak harusnya ia percayai dan pukul rata pada semua orang. spekulasi tersebut muncul sesimpel karena ia sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik jinhyuk saat bersamanya; sejak masih jadi partner drama di klub teater sampai mereka jadi sedekat ini. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, jinhyuk itu orang yang santai dan terbuka, mudah dekat sama siapa saja. tapi sepanjang tahun pertama, tiap bertemu sejin … ia jadi 100x lebih canggung dan berhati-hati. awalnya sejin biasa saja, mengingat imejnya di sekolah sudah eksklusif dari awal. namun sejak wooseok, sohib jinhyuk, mengatakan “dia kayak gitu cuma sama sejin. kalaupun canggung biasanya sehari dua hari aja. guru-guru lho dia anggap seperti temen sendiri.” dalam satu kesempatan, sejin jadi … kepikiran.

“beneran lah … pacaran aja belum pernah … aku itu nggak sepopuler wooseok, sej.”

“hoo.” sejin mengangguk-angguk paham. ingin menimpali pernyataannya barusan dengan, 'terus kita ini apa?' tapi kok terdengar ngegas. sejin tahu mereka saling menyukai dalam konteks lebih dari teman, tapi sejin tidak ingin memaksakan ada status yang jelas untuk mendefinisikan kedekatan mereka. biarlah semua berjalan secara alami.

“terus kenapa jinhyukie jadi nanya aku pernah ciuman apa enggak? jangan-jangan kamu bilang pada temanmu kalau aku lebih expert?”

jinhyuk menggeleng cepat, “mana mungkin. yang ada temenku bakal bilang 'kamu nyuruh aku nanyain soal cium-ciuman ke yang mulia sejin?? gila aja!' — lalu menabokku kencang.”

“haha. iya juga sih. terus kenapa dong?”

“itu … ehm … cuma ingin memastikan saja apakah ciuman pertamaku nanti adalah ciuman pertamamu juga.”

”....”

”....”

kemudian muka keduanya sama-sama memerah.

( dasar anak muda. terus saja begitu, sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di kantin … di tengah murid-murid lain yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, juga puluhan pasang mata yang bisa jadi dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka … dan tentu saja mendengar percakapan mereka … )


End file.
